What If
by poseygirl2009
Summary: This is a very important story my mom and I wrote. It even gives a little story about the biggest mistake of my life. Hope you like it. Read it and Review. Even if you don't like it.
1. Prologue

What If-Prologue By: Sierra and Mom 

Andrew and Tess waited on a park bench as Monica went to get Gloria. There were going to be more angels on this assignment. Adam was going to be here and also Raphael was going to be on this assignment. "What could be taking Monica and Gloria so long? They have been gone a century."

"Calm down Tess. They'll be here sooner then you think." Andrew and Tess continued waiting until an hour had past and they still were not there. Finally Monica and Gloria are back.

"Where were you little angel?"

Gloria looked down. "I'm sorry Tess. I got lost."

"It's ok baby. Now little angels we have a very complicated assignment on our hands. We are dealing with romance. Now Andrea was dating a boy named Brian and she's in love with him."

"Well what are we suppose to do?" Monica asked with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"You need to help Andrea, and help her relationship with Brian." Monica looked up at Andrew and he put his arms around her waist from behind, and he gave his best friend a tight hug.

FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT" Monica and Gloria walked up to the school and then saw there assignment with her boyfriend outside the school. "I'll see you after school right." Brian nodded and bent down and kissed her on the lips softly.

"I love you, baby." Brian said, and he kissed her again once more, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"I love you too, sweetie. I got to go." Brian gave her one last hug and then kissed him good-bye. Andrea walks by the angels and then accidentally drops her books. Monica and Gloria walk over and help her out. "Thank you." Andrea says politely.

"Was that your boyfriend" Monica said. Andrea nodded

"Well I got to get to class. Thanks again." She got up and then walked away. Monica and Gloria just look at her as she walked away.

"They look so much in love Monica. So what's the problem?" Gloria asked.

"He has been seeing another girl behind her back" Monica replied. "Our assignment is to let him see what his life would be like with out her. We will make it that everyone and everything he sees reminds him of her. One day I decided to follow him and the other girl."

"Have you told her Brian about me yet?" replied Stacy. When Monica heard that she could not believe her ears.

"Why Brian would you want to mess up such a beautiful relationship that you have with Andrea to be with Stacy?" Monica said. Brian thought he heard something but did not know what it was.

"Brian did you hear what I said?" Stacy asked

"What, Stacy did you say something?"

"Yes I asked you if you told Andrea about me."

"No not yet I haven't," said Brian. "I am going to tell her after school today" Monica told Gloria.

"I don't know what I would do if Andrew ever did that to me." Monica said without thinking.

"What did you say Monica?" asked Gloria "about what you just said you 'didn't know what you would do if Andrew did that to you.'"

"Oh, Gloria" Monica said, "I think you are just hearing things. Why would I say anything like that?" Monica said nervously "Well come on Gloria we are late with our meeting with Tess." When Gloria and Monica and the angels got done with the meeting Gloria took Tess to the side and said, "Hey I think we have a little problem brewing"

"Why do you say that?" Tess said.

"I think Monica is falling for Andrew."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well do you know the assignment you gave us?"

"Well of course I do what about it" asked Tess.

"Well Monica and I were talking and she said that 'she didn't know what she would do if Andrew ever did that to her'"

"Did you ask her about it?" Tess asked "Yes Tess I did and she said that I was hearing things. What do you think we should do?"

"Well I think we should just ignore it for now and see what happens." Then Tess and Gloria walked over to the other angels.

Well what do you think? Do you like this better? R/R


	2. Chapter 1

What If-Chapter One By: Sierra and Mom

Monica walked to her first class and saw that her assignment was in her class. Monica was teaching psychology, and what also surprised her was that Gloria was also in her class. Monica knew Gloria was in one of her classes but didn't know which ones it was. Monica took attendance and then introduced herself to the class. "Hello, class I am your new psychology teacher. So what I want to do is go around the room and get all of your names." Monica pointed to the back "Starting with you in the back" The student got up and introduced himself and then the next until it got to her assignment and Andrea was shy.

"Hi my name is Andrea" Monica nodded and smiled and then it came to Gloria.

"Hello my name is Gloria and I…love angels." Gloria was about to say she was an angel until she stopped herself.

"Thank you Gloria. I like angels too." Gloria blushed from embarrassment "Now class I want you to write in your journals and so please do that until class is over." She went back to her desk and sat. Then Gloria raised her hand.

"Miss Monica I don't have a journal."

"Yes you do" Monica said "Look in your backpack." Gloria looked and lo and behold she found a journal with angel's pictured journal and a nice pen to go with it.

"Oh here it is. I knew I had one here someplace. Thank you." Gloria said and went back to her work.

After Monica got finished with her class she got her stuff and went to go meet the other angels for lunch. They all went to Wendy's and then got a table. After they got there food Andrew pushed out Monica's chair for her and afterward she blushed at that single kind gesture. Gloria caught and went to go see Tess at the condiment stand. "Tess did you see the way Monica blushed when Andrew pulled out her chair for her?" Tess looked at Gloria.

"Are you sure she was blushing?"

"As sure as I am an angel of God."

"Well it looks like we need to look more closely at our angel babies because there could be more then one assignment"  
"Father, please explain to me why Monica ran away like that. I thought for sure she felt the same way about me." Then Father spoke to Andrew softly in his heart.

"Andrew my child she is scared. She does feel the same and now you need to go back and talk to her. You have my blessing." Then Andrew ran after Monica and tried to look for her. He finally found her at the park. He went over to her but Monica just turned away and started to cry as she did for Andrea. Andrew then went in front of her and he looked into her eyes.

"Monica why did you run away like that?"

"Because I'm afraid I did a wrong thing by kissing you. I'm sorry Andrew I didn't mean to do that. I just got so caught in the moment. I hope I did not ofend you."

"No you didn't Monica. I have wanted you too do that for so long, because I love you so much and I wish I could kiss you like that forever. This isn't wrong because if it were wrong the Father would not have planned it." Andrew then bent down and kissed her deeply and for a long moment. He let go and then Monica reached and put her arms around his neck even when she was on the bench and he was kneeling by her feet the ground. She then pressed her lips against his and started kissing him they both stood up and as they kissed. Then their kissed became more passionate. Andrew then put his arms around her waist. "I love you, Monica." They started kissing again but even more passionately. She put her hands through his hair and he caressed her lips with his making her melt beneath his touch and making her kiss him more passionately and further with each kiss. She started to slump in his arms and he lifted her in his arms holding her steadily as they kissed. Andrew then slid his tongue in her mouth and started licking her lips. They then were in need of air and pulled apart from their many long passionate kisses. Monica then reached her hand to his face and stroked it with the back of her hand. She then smiled and then was taking by surprise at what had just happened.

"Wow, I've never experienced that before." Monica said "Can we do that again?" she asked playfully.

"Sure" Andrew said and he put his lips to hers and they kissed for this time for ten minutes. When they finally broke apart Andrew talked again. "This must be what humans refer as "making out" huh?" Monica smiled and she kissed him one last time.

"I guess so." And they walk along hand in hand.

i hope I didn't affend anyone by that chapter, but if I did I love ya anyway. By the way does anyone want to talk to me on my yahoo messenger. My id is 


	3. Chapter 2

What If-Chapter Two  
By: Sierra  
Monica was having her class write in their journals when a student came in. "This is from Mr. Andrews the Math teacher." She smiled and took the note. It read….  
Monica,  
Would you meet me outside after school? I want to show you something, and take you out today for dinner. Love you Always, Andrew

Monica smiled and wrote back to him and gave it to the student to give to Andrew. When the student came back he gave the substitute the note and walked back to his own desk. Andrew nodded and went back to grading papers.After Tess says that she disappears and Monica and Andrew are in Tess's red Caddy. "Thanks Tess" Monica calls out, and Andrew and Monica go on their way out to someplace nice to eat. They go to a romantic restaurant that Andrew made reservations for. They go to their table and a rose is on the table and has a note inside it. "Monica I just wanted to say that I Love You and I hope this will show how much right now." Monica was confused and she looked up and Andrew gave her a long deep kiss. After a few moments they parted and Monica was still surprised. Andrew laughed her expression. He loved surprising this little angel, and loved kissing her. "What was that for?" Monica asked "Because I love you, and that is all the reason you need I think." Monica melted at that simple answer. He was very much like a poet. Finally Monica decided it will be her turn to show him how much she loved him. They ordered their dinner and just talked about their day. After they finished their meal Andrew spoke. "Hey come on I have another surprise for you." They paid for their meal and walked out of the restaurant. Just then Monica stopped Andrew and motioned for him to come close to him, and she reached up and began kissing him very passionately and deeply for a long while. Monica wrapped her hands around his neck and he put his arms around her waist tight. They stayed that way for a really long while just enjoying the many passionate kisses, and being in each others embrace. Andrew's tongue entwined with Monica's for a long while. Until finally they broke apart and Andrew just froze in place and looked at Monica surprised. "What you think you're the only one who can be surprising and romantic." Andrew just stared at her and he took her in his arms once more and kissed her deeply and meaningfully. They started walking to the park and sat on a park bench looking up at the stars. "I love you, Monica. Do you know that?" Monica nodded. What she did not know is that Andrew is planning something……

Find out what happens in chapter three coming soon  
I love doing this to you.lol


	4. Chapter 3

What If-Chapter Three  
By: Sierra

Andrew is walking down the hall looking for Tess. He looks in the attendance and the teacher there says she is in the main office. Andrew looks in the main office and she is behind a desk. "Hey baby, what do you need?"

"Well Tess I need to ask you something important." Tess nodded her head and Andrew continued. "Tess I need your blessing to ask Monica something" Tess smiled from ear to ear. "I know what it is baby. The Father told me you would me asking me that. It will help the assignment a lot to and so you have my blessing. When will you be asking her?"

"Soon, I just need to know when the right time is to ask." Andrew said, "How about you take my car and you take Monica somewhere special." So after thanking Tess he went and got on the phone and made reservations for Jerry's a really fancy restaurant in town.

Andrew wrote Monica a note in his class and asked one of the students to take it to her. The student took the note to Monica and she smiled as she read it. She wrote back and the student gave the note to Monica to read. It read…

Monica,

Would you please meet me at our temporary apartment at 8:00 PM tonight? I've made reservations for Jerry's. Get gussied up and meet me at our temporary apartment. 

Love, Andrew

The student came back and gave Andrew the response. So after school Andrew went to get his hair cut and gelled and Monica went to Fiesta's to get her hair styled. Then at 8:00 sharp Andrew came and picked her up. He opened the door and went inside and Monica wasn't ready yet. He kept fingering the small box in his pocket, and he kept fidgeting. Monica came out from her room and in the living room. Andrew got up and just stared at her. She was breathtaking. She had on a black spaghetti strapped dress and her hair was done up with curls and straightened bangs. Monica looked at Andrew the same, but came out of it quicker. "What's wrong Andrew?" Monica said. "Your breathtaking" and Andrew walked over to her and bent down and kissed her softly. Andrew then stuck out his arm for her and she took it and they walked out the door and too the car.


	5. Chapter 4

What If-Chapter Four  
By: Sierra

When Monica and Andrew got to the restaurant they sat down and ordered their dinner. Andrew sat across from Monica and stared at her. "What are you looking at Andrew?" Monica asked. "I'm just looking at how beautiful you look tonight." Andrew then leaned over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He had already planned how to ask her, but right now she just looked so esquisite in the light of the beautiful room. He closed his eyes to ask if this was the right time and the Father had told him yes it was. Monica doesn't even suspect a thing. She just thinks their just going to dinner at a nice restaurant.

Monica went to the lady's room and while she was in the lady's room Tess came up to Andrew and let in an encouraging smile. When Monica came back it would be time.

"I'm back Andrew" Monica said when she came back. She sat down and Andrew started sweating. "Andrew, are you alright?" Monica asked concerned and a little amused. Andrew nodded and then took a drink of water. Then his throat kept getting dry and his stomach was doing flips and he could barely catch his breathe.

"Father please help me" and when her asked the Father for help he all of sudden was calmer.

"Monica I have loved you since the first time I saw you and ever since I have not felt the same about anyone. You have made me a better and stronger angel. You, besides the Father have been my first love. All I know Monica is that I want to spend the rest existence with you by my side. Monica will you marry me?" Monica lit up at the Andrew's words then she paused for a second. And then nodded her head excitedly.

She stood up and embraced Andrew fiercely for what seemed like an eternity. Then both of them came closed together and they kissed for along time. After a few moments Andrew put the ring on her finger and held her hand.

"So when do you think we can get married?" Monica asked already excited. "Well when ever is right for you. If you want to take time and plan the wedding." Monica nodded in agreement. She then embraced Andrew again and started to cry in tears of joy. "I love you so much, Andrew" Monica said. "I love you too, baby"

Tess and Sam and Adam were looking at then unseen to anyone including Monica and Andrew. "Well" Sam said "It looks like we have a wedding to plan, and I know who she has in mind for a maid of honor." Tess started blushing. "And I know who Monica is going to ask to walk her down the aisle and who Andrew is going to ask to be his best man." Now Adam and Sam were blushing.

"Ok now" Adam said "We have a wedding to plan or not" Adam asked. "Yes we do baby and the thing is this wedding is apart of this assignment. These to love birds are examples for Alan and Andrea. Alan has feelings for Andrea but he is to scared to admit them to her for fear that maybe she will hurt him again."

Adam just looked at the two happy angels, but all of a sudden Adam felt hurt for some odd reason. Was he jealous of Andrew and Monica or was he hurt because he has had feelings for Monica all the years they have been friends and was hard to see her happy with Andrew. "Adam?" Adam woke up out of his train of thought. "You ready?" Tess said.

"I guess I am." And then the angels left Andrew and Monica with privacy.


End file.
